Backstreet Rangers
by DarkLordCalcite
Summary: Crossover between the BSB and Power Rangers... Read on...


Mighty Music Backstreet Rangers

### A story by Razor Knight

# Mighty Music Backstreet Rangers

* * *

Writer's note: This is just a crossover. So don't flame me, ok? I like most of the guys and gals that I'll use in this parody. It's just a nasty idea that crossed my sister's mind... What would happen if they gave superpowers to the BSB guys? And who would the villians be? Read on...

* * *

It was a cold winter day in Beatless Grove as five guys were walking towards their highschool. The five of them were friends, and they all shared a secret. They were the five superheroes known as the Backstreet Rangers.

"They haven't attacked this week..." the brown-haired guy noted.

"Yeah... This looks too quiet for me...." the blonde guy said.

"Wonder what those freaks are up to?" The shorter guy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark cave elsewhere...

"Chrisite, have you figured out the way to beat those Rangers yet?" the young woman sitting in the stone throne said.

Chrisite was a peroxide blond woman dressed in a military uniform. she bowed at the other woman and said "Queen Spear, I have an excellent plan this time. I won't fail."

"That's what you said the last 50 times, Chrisite." Another peroxide blonde said from behind her.

"Shut up, Mandyte, you're just an upstarter!" Chrisite snarled.

"Calm down both of you... We don't need to fight each other..." A tall, grim guy said appearing from the shadows."

"What the hell are you doing here, Robinite?" Mandyte asked scowling.

"I'm here to give you a real plan." Robinite snapped.

"Robinite, dear, why are you wasting time talking to those witches?" A new figure said. This person was of undefined sex that looked somewhat like a vampire commented.

"Marylinte, you and Robinite will be in charge of this operation." Queen Spear said. "Jacksonix told me to let them try this time."

"Why can't I lead?" Chrisite asked dejectedly.

"You don't have what a girl needs to be a leader, Chris..." Marylinte said grinning.

* * *

Back at the city...

The blonde guy was dozing off on the table during lunch. The others were chatting amongst themselves, as lots of students crowded the schoolyard.

"What's up with the 'sleeping ugly'?" the guy with sunglasses asked.

"If it wasn't him, I would say he was studying all night long... But he's Nick, so..." the brown-haired guy noted.

"He probably was watching toons all night long, Brian..." the shorter guy said.

"That's probably it, Howie..." Brian replied.

"Guys, hate to say it, but we have some visitors..." the other guy said pointing at a lot of creatures that were crawling into the yard.

"Damnit... Fivetrons!" the brown-haired guy said.

"Wake up, Nick, we have to morph!" the other guy said shaking Nick violently.

"I don't wanna go to the concert, mom..." Nick muttered.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES!" the guy shouted.

"WAAAA! Huh? What the... Kevin, what's with the shouting?"

"Spears is back!" Kevin said pointing at the Fivetrons.

"AAAAHHH! Someone call the Backstreet Rangers!" Nick said as he run around flapping his arms.

"We're the Rangers, you idiot!" the guy with sunglasses said restraining from hitting Nick on the face.

"Oh... I forgot... Thanks for the tip, A.J...."

"Nevermind..." A.J. muttered.

"Ok, let's morph!" Brian said. "Green RatZord Power!" Nick shouted calling upon his transformation.

"White TurtleZord Power!" Brian shouted.

"Blue KoalaZord Power!" Kevin shouted.

"Red EagleZord Power!" Howie said.

"Yellow LionZord Power!" A.J. said striking a few poses.

"Alright guys, let's beat them!" Blue Ranger said.

The Rangers faced the Fivetrons. As usually happens in all sentai series, the good guys gave a nasty beating to the brainless robots.

"Seems like I'll have to kill you." Marylinte said materializing just in front of the Rangers.

"Stop playing games..." Blue Ranger said.

"All the beautiful people of this world will be my Queen's subjects." Marylinte said and laughed evily.

"Everybody! Attack now!" Green shouted.

"Yeaaah!" the other Rangers shouted.

"Sonic Bow!" Red Ranger said and shot a sound arrow at Marylinte.

"Keep on dreaming, kid." Marylinte said and parried the attack with (his??/her??) bare hand. "It smells like children..." it said before sending a dark energy beam at the Rangers.

"Diamond Shield" White shouted. A shield materialized just in front of the five Rangers and the attack got deflected.

"You're the one, Brian!" Green said.

"Let's rock that creep!" Blue shouted.

"Rock is dead!" Marylinte snarled and launched several beams at the Rangers. They dodged out of the way. "Grrr.... Okay, you asked for it... Let me invite a friend of mine... 'Nsyncoid, come forth!"

"Bye bye bye Rangers..." The 'Nsyncoid, an ugly cyborg creature, said as he materialized in front of the Rangers.

"This means trouble..." Green said.

"No duh..." Blue muttered.

* * *

Meawhile around a corner, three almost identical guys were watching the battle. Everyone else at the yard was out cold.

"See Zack, I told you... Those five guys are actually the Backstreet Rangers!"

"Cool...." Zack said. "So what will we do, Taylor?"

"Let's see the battle, then we'll sell the news to the local newspaper." Taylor said.

"Okay..." the other guy, Isaac, said.

* * *

"Die Die die die die!" the 'Nsyncoid shouted with his awful voice as he shot several cd-like missiles at the Rangers.

"Enough! Electronet!" Blue shouted. A net shot from his hands and ensnared the 'Nsyncoid.

"Uh oh...." 'Nsyncoid said and gulped.

"Show us the meaning of being dead, trashbin." Green said, "Laser Sword!" a sword materialized on his hand and he sliced through the cyborg.

"Robinite!" Marylinte shouted.

"Need help?" Robinite asked materializing in front of (him/her/it??)

"Those mean Rangers broke my zoid! WAAAAA!!" Marylinte wailed.

"Ok, ok... I'll fix him... 'Nysincoid, grow up!"

The 'Nsyncoid grew to a hundred feet-tall robot.

"It's gotta be me!" The giant 'Nsyncoid shouted and moved to a side. Unfortunately for the three guys watching the battle, the robot stepped just on them.

"THEY KILLED HANSON!" Green shouted.

Blue shrugged "So what? One less copycat."

"Uhhh... Yeah, I guess you're right..." Green said, "Anyways, how will we beat that thing?"

"Call Zordonna and see if she has the new robots ready." Blue said.

Green nodded "Zordonna, we need the Zords now!"

Zordonna's voice came through the communicator "Aaron 5 just finished repairing them."

"He did?" White said "I'm not so sure... That dwarf can't do a thing well..."

Green shrugged "Send them to the highschool."

"Right." Zordona said and cut the link.

"We need Zord Power now!"

Five Zords appeared on the sky. A rat, a koala, a turtle, an eagle and a lion. Each Ranger got into his respective robot.

"Wow! Cable TV!" Green said as he entered the RatZord.

"Built-in Railgun! I love this zord already!" Blue shouted from the KoalaZord.

"Let's see.... Where's the manual?" White said looking around in the TurtleZord.

"Why doesn't my Zord have sunglasses? This has no class!" Yellow complained from the Lionzord.

"This thing has more controls than a 747!" Red yelled from the EagleZord.

"Ok, let's combine the Zords!" Green said.

"Starting MusicZord sequence." White said. The TurtleZord formed the head and the body, while the others linked to it forming arms and legs.

"Wow!" Green said. "This robot rocks!"

"Ok, let's beat that thing." White said.

"I'll blast you all around the world!" 'Nsyncoid said as he charged the MusicZord.

"MegaPop Sword!" The Rangers all shouted from the MusicZoid. A huge blue shining sword formed on the Zord's hand. It then used the sword to cut through the 'Nysincoid.

"Baby Bye bye bye..." 'Nsyncoid said and exploded, oddly not damaging the school, the yard or any of the surrounding buildings (As it happens in all sentai series.)

* * *

The five Rangers got out of the Zord, and looked around.

"Where's that Marylinte girl?" Blue muttered.

"Wasn't it a guy?" Green asked.

"Not in the dubbed version. It would look bad for little kids..." White noted.

"Ohh..." Green said "Okay..."

In that moment, Queen Spears appeared floating in the sky.

"Hello there Rangers... I'll turn you all to dust!"

"I don't think so..." Blue said "Electronet!"

Queen Spears grabbed the net and then tossed it aside. "Hahaha... Hit me baby, one more time!"

"What the...?"

"I'm stronger than before... You cannot beat me! And the beating goes on!"

"They can't... But I can." Zordonna said materializing over the battlefield.

"Zordonna... But what are you doing here?" Green asked.

"Taking care of this low-class copycat." Zordonna said then turned back to Spears "Gimme your best shot, girl..."

"Blaster Spears!" Queen Spears shouted and launched several energy spears at Zordonna.

"Oh please... That's what you call an attack? Ray of Light!"

The lightbeam blasted the spears out and hit Queen Spears out. She fell to the ground, groaning. "Darn it... I can get no satisfaction..." Spears muttered.

"Alright, now it's time to die." Zordonna said.

"I don't think so... I'm lucky to have teleport..." Spears said and vanished.

"Oops, she did it again..." Green said. Zordonna just shook her head and vanished.

* * *

Back at Spears' cave...

"You had the Rangers, you should have killed them on the spot instead of gloating, Spears!" A shapeless shadow floating in front of the evil queen's throne said.

"I'm sorry, Jacksonix... Next time I won't fail..."

"I know you won't..." Jacksonix said "If you fail, it will be too bad for you..."

* * *

**To be continued?** (Writer's note: Don't bet on it! ^_^)

* * *

### Casting

#### The Backstreet Rangers: Nicholas Carter as  
Nick/Green Ranger  
Zord: RatZord

Kevin Richardson as  
Kevin/Blue Ranger  
Zord: KoalaZord

Brian Litrell as  
Brian/White Ranger  
Zord: TurtleZord

Howard Dorough as  
Howie/Red Ranger  
Zord: EagleZord

Alexander James McLean as  
A.J./Yellow Ranger  
Zord: LionZord

#### Good guys:

Madonna Louise Ciccone as  
Zordonna

Aaron "I'm not a BSB" Carter as  
Aaron 5

Isaac, Zack, and Tyler Hanson as  
Themselves

#### Evil guys (and gals)

Britney Spears as  
Queen Spears

Robbie Williams as  
Robinite

Marylin Manson as  
Marylinte

Mandy "Copycat" Moore as  
Mandyte

Christina "Peroxide" Aguilera as  
Chrisite

Michael "black'n'white" Jackson as  
Jacksonix

* * *

**Final note:** Ok, this is the first and probably the last time I use anything out of the anime world to make a crossover... I guess it came out pretty good... Just my opinion, though... If you have any comments, e-mail me. But don't ask for a part 2...

~Razor~


End file.
